guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:MLegion
Hey, Have you come from GWW? RT | Talk 20:04, 11 December 2007 (UTC) :Actually i always prefered this wiki but my guild has based itself on GWW and 'required' us to make userpages there, unfortunatley i need to find some way to make my userpage from there look halfdecent on here too --MLegion 20:07, 11 December 2007 (UTC) ::Damn just saw it, my replace script totally skipped replacing the category sections :( my bad sorrys --MLegion 20:16, 11 December 2007 (UTC) :::Lol I've run though your contibs. Your guild is not allowed a page on guidwiki as per our policy. RT | Talk 20:18, 11 December 2007 (UTC) ::::I'm was only copying over my userpage, the guildpage stays on GWW --MLegion 20:20, 11 December 2007 (UTC) :::::For your User Prophicies etc. there are already many boxes set up (the one alomst everyone uses is Template:User Campaign Prophecies and I'm commenting on the userbox for your guild. RT | Talk 20:21, 11 December 2007 (UTC) :::::: Ah ok got rid of it can i sill mention what guild i'm in on the page though and which policy page tells me what the limits are on linking to my guild on userpages and such? --MLegion 20:36, 11 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::Saw it this morning, hang on... RT | Talk 20:38, 11 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::GW:AR RT | Talk 20:39, 11 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Thanks! --MLegion 20:44, 11 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Oh, and you don't have to name all your images starting with user MLeigon, we don' t have that stuipd user image policy here RT | Talk 15:02, 28 December 2007 (UTC) Userpage Your Necro's right-side image on our userpage is wrong. It is actually a pic of your ranger with the title, "Image:User_MLegion_necro_full.jpg". Just thought you should know, Anemos :Ahh i missed that, thanks. --MLegion 23:00, 28 December 2007 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 18:07, December 1, 2010 (UTC)